escape_the_night_fansfandomcom-20200213-history
Tana Mongeau
competed in Season 2 of Escape the Night, as a Saloon Girl. She placed 6th, and was the fifth person eliminated. Her stomach was sliced in Episode 6. She returned for Season 4 of Escape the Night, as a Pin-Up Girl and placed 7th, being the fourth person eliminated. She was impaled by the Black Knight after not finishing a challenge in time. Description Season 2 Tana Mongeau was a competitor in Season 2 of Escape the Night. She is invited to a dinner party, at a mansion Joey Graceffa was kept in by the Sorceress. She portrays the Saloon Girl, and starred in 6 Episodes. Tana was often misunderstood, she wanted to help the team in several instances, but was denied as the team feared that she would often mess up or not do something right. Given that, she was targeted multiple times during voting, despite her efforts to help. She was voted into the Episode 3 challenge, and lost, but was spared as one of the men was killed. In Episode 6, Andrea Russett and Joey Graceffa were selected by default to compete in the Path of Betrayal. Once they completed the various tasks on the path, they were met with the final choice, which was to kill one of their friends. While Joey backed out, Tana smashed Tana's plate, and the Ice Guardian sliced her stomach. Season 4 Tana Mongeau makes a return in Season 4. After her death, she was collected by The Collector and made into an Exhibit. Joey Graceffa ventures into Purgatory, and frees all of the guests frozen in time, including Tana. She portrays the Pin-Up Girl, and starred in 5 Episodes. This time around, Tana didn't come to play. In the first two Episodes, Tana helped the team out alot by finding clues and solving riddles, which the team was very shocked by. Despite this, she was sent into the first challenge against Justine Ezarik. The team expected her to die, but she surprised them once again by winning the challenge and retrieving the second key. Despite being in a challenge already, she was sent into the Episode 5 challenge against Gabbie Hanna. In the challenge, they had to complete 2 puzzles each. While Tana finished her puzzle, Gabbie wasn't that quick which caused the timer to run out. The Black Knight then proceeded to kill Tana, despite her completing her part of the challenge. Progress History Season 2 Tangled Web - Episode 3 DeStorm Power and Jesse Wellens are kidnapped by Jorogumo's assistants. The guests are told in order to save them, 2 females need to compete in the death challenge. Gabbie Hanna and Tana are selected to compete. However, in the challenge, it is revealed that Jorogumo would never harm a woman. Because of this, the winner, Gabbie, got to choose who she'll save. She saved DeStorm, leaving Jesse to get bit by Jorogumo. Endless Winter Night - Episode 6 Andrea Russett and Joey Graceffa are selected by default to compete in the Path of Betrayal. The stakes were high, but Andrea and Joey ultimately agreed to work together until they were forced to depart. They completed the riddles they needed to complete, and head on to the final task. In the task, both guests were revealed to be safe. They had to betray one of their own, and Andrea chose Tana with Joey's permission. Tana is then killed by the Ice Guardian. Season 4 The Museum of Death: Part 2 - Episode 2 Justine Ezarik, and Tana's names are drawn. Tana begins doubting herself, as the group expects and wishes for Justine to return from the challenge. In the actual challenge, Justine had a lead as Tana built incorrectly, but very quickly, Tana caught up and managed to win the challenge. With much denial, she finally ordered the Pharaoh to kill Justine. Dark Magic and A Twisted Fate - Episode 5 Gabbie Hanna and Tana are selected by vote to compete in the challenge, in which they have to complete 2 puzzles each before a timer runs out. They had a greenlighted circle, in which they were able to hide in once the Black Knight came towards them. Tana quickly finishes her puzzles, and tries to help Gabbie but it's too late. The timer runs out, and the Black Knight kills both Gabbie, and Tana. Voting History Season 2 Season 4 Thumbnails Season 2 S2E6.jpg|Tana in the Episode 6 thumbnail with Alex Wassabi. Season 4 S4E2.jpg|Tana in the Episode 2 thumbnail with Gabbie Hanna. Trivia *Tana has only voted for men in Season 4. *Fans consider both of her deaths unfair, as she didn't have a chance to fight in Season 2, and completed her part of the puzzle and still died in Season 4. Category:Season 2 Guests Category:Season 4 Guests Category:Deceased Contestants Category:All-Star Category:Fifth Eliminated Category:Fourth Eliminated